The Final Hour
by DruidessQueen
Summary: The past returns to haunt the Yamis and Hikaris with a vengence, a tarot reading provides the guidelines for the future. All that is left is to walk the path given, if only things were ever that easy... R/B, Y/Y, J/S
1. Fate Is Sealed

The Final Hour

Disclaimer: I have to have one of these, it is the law. Every great story has a great, original disclaimer, please do not judge my story on this: " I do not own". Can we get on with our lives now? 

Warning: This story will eventually contain Yaoi and Shounen-ai. Pairings will include Ryou/Bakura, Yami/Yugi, and Joey/Seto. If you disagree with any of these, I suggest you refrain from reading. This story is rated PG-13 for suggestive dialogue, course language, sexual situations, violence, all the good stuff, etc... 

*~*~*

Chapter 1: Fate is sealed

(((((((Ryou's Point of View)))))))

Darkness. Eternal. The void.

Why must all things, good and bad, begin this way?

In truth, since my Yami has entered my life that is all there has ever really been for me, all I have ever really known; the darkness I mean.

I'm still afraid of the dark… though I know I shouldn't be, a childish fear really if you think about it… but some of those nightmares just never fade away I guess.  

Moreover, I know this one will not.

He is still afraid of things himself you know, changes in life and time to be precise. Even after 5,000 years of a world with nothing but changes!  He will never admit it to anyone though, my Yami does not fear. He does not have to admit it to me either, I already know all to well that he likes control.

He would be very mad indeed, if he ever found out exactly what it was I fear; call me a weak coward, unworthy of his presence.  However, after knowing the Tomb Robber as closely as I do and for as long as I have, well I really do not see any reason not to dread him.

In fact, I seem to have every right to be just that…

Thus, I am afraid.

*~*~*

A simple dream was all it took to throw everything off balance and into chaos, the now familiar madness.

No, in reality, it was much more complex than simple, but I am almost certain that to this day I will never completely understand the dream's full meaning. 

A foretelling in its way, a premonition of a dark future following closely behind the first, or at least Bakura thought so. 

Nevertheless, my dream took place in the past, so that means it is done and over with, right?

As far as I can or care to recall, it started out with something like this…

*~*~*

An oppressive air seemed to expand on in every direction I looked to. A dark ominous cloud, which in a way seems to enclose all within was hovering over everything. Why does this scene seem vaguely familiar to me? 

The night over the desert plain was in sight.

It was all rather intoxicating to be perfectly honest, but at the same time I was, and still am, justly terrified of the darkness.

Was there more to this fear than a mere phobia?

The silence itself certainly did not last forever because… and this is just one of the parts where it starts to get strange…  I could vaguely hear a clock, no two clocks, far off in the distance, ticking away seconds and time in unison.

I still wonder what that was all about…

I guess this had to be one of _those _dreams.

Do you know what I am talking about? The ones those are just too bizarre to be real but too real to be fantasized.

Rather gets confusing after awhile but that is the other half of the mystery.

This one in particular seemed to stir something within me.

I am aware that it is…unnatural… for people to know they are dreaming when they are asleep (they are not supposed to know how strange it really is either). Even more at odds is when they know exactly how the dream proceeds… is that even possible? 

I seem to have answered my questions on my own though, and quite accurately too.

I am still not sure yet.

However, I seem to know this one dream in particular.

Watch, as I turn to the East I should be able to see a speck of gold something, yes there it is.

Okay, so any moment now the sun should rise up directly behind it… perfect.  See how the pre-dawn light drives back the remainder of the darkness?  How night flees? My favorite time of day, can you guess why?

In addition, there, lying below me in this case for I seem to float in the sky far above, are the pyramids of Giza, and then right there next to them are the sphinxes that protect them.

Yes, certainly now I can remember everything, although in a way I wish I didn't for I know what's to come… and yet at the same time I can't help but feel a tinge of regret that this will all be forgotten by the time I wake, yet again. It is beautiful.

Of course I had dreamed this dream before, I had to have right? To know it as well as I do?

In all actuality, I am not entirely sure.

No wait, I seem to have remembered something more.

 Looking closely at the sands of Kemet, no I mean Egypt, yes Ancient Egypt below me, there is evidence of blood having been spilt tonight.

Innocent blood.

The Deshret being justly named.

Okay where in the world did that come from? Moreover, what is a Deshret?

To bad, I cannot ask my Yami, he would probably know but I never seem able to remember anything of the dream once it is done.

Anyway, the desert sand already stained red and it was obvious that a battle had been fought valiantly on the sacred grounds… although under suspicious circumstances for an as of yet unknown cause. 

Both reasons seem to elude me though, something more to question my Yami on if the chance ever arises, or if I ever get the nerve to do so, or both for that matter.

No, in the end, I already know the answer, yet at the same time, I do not really, but at least for once, it is not the fault of the Tomb Robber. To his credit, he may very well be one of the victims, but at least in this case not the murderer.

My heart tightens in my chest as I remember something more and in a way, it does hurt.

He was in this battle, wounded, and left to die. 

At least in this case he was not the assassin though.

Little comfort I know but yet somehow, as we all know, he will survive… maybe he will even be given a second chance.

No that is not right either, for I have known Bakura for some time now and I know that he waits for no one and begs for nothing. If I am correct, according to his fierce, corrupted pride, that is beneath him and he would consider the right to live justifiably his in the first place.

Therefore, he will not be given a second chance but he will take it anyway.

Is it so wise to fight fate like that Yami?

See there, it is as I foresaw, he struggles to his feet on his last ounce of energy, despite the extent of his injuries. A broken spear shaft is all that supports him now.

I think it is beginning to dawn on him his fatal mistake.  He is chained a prisoner of war and thus, in that day and age at least, even if he could survive he was bound for a life of slavery. 

Beggars cannot be choosers Yami. 

My Yami does not beg.

Yet could that possibly be regret on his face, perhaps?

No, my Yami does not regret his actions either and certainly will not _apologize_ for anything.  That is beneath him.

Still he grimaced in pain.

I think he knows though that his wounds are going to kill him, I cannot tell though if that knowledge comforts or hinders him.  In this case, his face remains carefully blank as though expectant. The men who captured him know that as well and I almost cry for him when they do not offer him any food, water, or bandages to lesson the pain.

No comfort.

I almost cry.

Almost being the key word though.

He is taken somewhere; yes the Pharaoh's palace, to receive capital punishment? Why bother, he is just going to die anyhow, everyone seems to know this, and confusion reigns over his guards. 

Only Bakura does not seem to be surprised at this turn of events.

So how did you know Yami?

He is made to kneel quite forcefully in front of the almighty ruler himself, but to my surprise it is not YuGiOh, it is his father on the throne.

He was not a remarkable man by any means and almost seemed to look bored as he glanced at the traitor with apparent distaste.

Now I see, there in the corner, hidden half by darkness and revealed half by light stand the real and only Yami Yugi. It is he, I am certain, by his trademark hair and even better known stance of surety.

There seems to be a hidden meaning in his eyes as he watches Bakura brought forth.

I can only make a guess as to what it was but dare I say recognition? Surprise? Anger?

Certainly no pity dwelled within their depths, not even when their eyes met.

My Yami is emotionless to all but me and not even I can decipher what conflicting thoughts play within his mind.

Then both gazes shift to the Pharaoh and for once, I am sure I must be mistaken, for I am sworn that both orbs of the sworn enemies and opposites contain pure venom.

For what cause though? What meaning?

Bakura finally collapses in a heap as he finally gives in to death.

So they thought.

He proved them wrong though…

*~*~*

A sharp pain at my side startles me awake with a yelp. A deep resonated throbbing is continuously pounding within my abdomen. 

I throw the light switch on and tear back the sheets as I look in horror at the deep cut I find there, bleeding profusely. Gasping for breath to keep from fainting, I place my hand at my side shakily to forestall the blood flow, only to have it vanish at my touch. 

Nothing remains of it, not a drop of red anywhere on my white sheets.

Okay now I'm frightened. The pain is only a memory. Was that, possibly, brought on by the dream?

I can still remember it.

Days, weeks, years before I was usually left with only a slight recollection of what happened before it faded away.  Sometimes I was able to write down parts of it but now my mind is frantic at all the vivid images still playing repeatedly.

I now realize that the dream never actually finished the whole way through, there was still more to come from it.

Now I definitely wish I could forget.

I cannot, however, because there is one thing in this world keeping me from doing so. 

He is currently staring me directly in the eye from across the room.

How I shiver.

*~*~*~*

End of Chapter 1

*~*~*

Glossary (Egyptian):

Kemet- Egypt. Black Land named after the dark soil.

Deshret- Desert. Red Land named for a bloody time.

Pharaoh- Great House. King.

Glossary (Japanese):

Yami- dark

Hikari- light

Yaoi- Boy/Boy relationships (usually on a harsher tone)

Shounen-ai- Male/ Male relationships

*~*~*

Author's note:

I have done extensive research over vocabulary and history for the sake of this story and plan to use it thoroughly in upcoming chapters. I will, however, either make the meaning clear in the text it appears in or include it in the glossary below. Please be aware that I will not be repeating words in the each glossary so you may have to resort to returning to previous chapters to look up definitions if you forgot something. 

I appreciate all compliments and constructive criticism. This being my first YuGiOh fan fiction I would like to do a good job and make it something to be proud of. I try to be just as hard when editing my story for errors as when I look through the works of other people, so if you see something wrong then please point it out. I do not claim to know the entire story of YuGiOh, so any character statistics (especially about their past lives in Egypt) or information on what cards they hold would be greatly appreciated. I will be sure to include a personal thank you to whomever does so next time I post.

Thank you again for reading and I sincerely hope you have enjoyed the story so far. 

~ DruidessQueen

*~*~* 


	2. Tarot Reading

The Final Hour

Disclaimer: See previous installment.

Chapter 2: Tarot Reading

*~*~*

(((((((Ryou's Point Of View)))))))

There is just the night, the light from the moon and stars, and his translucent form watching me.

I am terrified.

I accidentally fall out of bed in my hurry to back away, and of course, my own clumsiness takes a big part in it too.  Thankfully I avoid hitting any sharp edges on the way down, just a rather hard bedpost.

Normally he would have smirked and criticized me for being such an idiot but tonight he just stares that unnerving stare at me. You know the one that sends all the intelligent forms of life in this world running, even if they only possess a semblance of intellect.

This is how I find out every day and night that I alone stand as the biggest fool of them all.

For I alone stare back, too shaken to run, too afraid to hide, and too tired to pray.

God help me I am a fool.

Yet he does nothing, which only serves to alarm me further.

"B-Bakura?" One question stuttered out of my mouth and I wish to recall it the second it leaves my tongue. It seems to have snapped him out of his reverie though.

_So what next, Quick Fire?_ I think to myself softly, and make sure to think _only _to myself. I can get away with it sometimes.

A glare, so maybe I cannot after all, and a command.

/Come./

*~*~*

So here I am, 3:00 in the morning, waiting for my Yami to return from retrieving something from our room on the Human Plane. I am currently sitting in our soul room, chewing my nails down to the bone.

He returns with our dueling deck.

_A game at this hour?_I ask myself wryly curious, but it is a cautious kind of curiosity, not worth being killed over, so I wisely keep my mouth shut.

He once more turned daggers upon me and I silently pondered what was going on. Let us face it shall we, that is twice I have insulted him on his terms, even if it is in my mind. So why have I not eaten the ground yet? For that matter, why am I still breathing?

I do not know what has gotten into him.

I do not know what has gotten into _me!_

Bravery only goes so far however before leading into foolhardiness and of course even deeper trouble. Carefully I keep my mind and face blank as he approaches, shuffling carefully.

"In the Old Kingdom, there existed the Egyptian Book of Thoth, Thoth himself being the God of Knowledge. In it was contained the secrets of the Pharaoh and the Powers of Egypt. All of the records, legends, and most importantly Magic was recorded within its pages. Even now, the Tarot cards that Easterners use are merely a variation. No one knew of this… the fellahin and viziers alike knew not of its existence. I, however, was a true master of the Arts. No one knew that either, except for one." 

I was left speechless and rather confused… never before had my Yami said so many words to me, especially about his past, in one instance and manage to _not _insult me. 

I had a million questions bussing through my head now but suppressed them, deciding to let him tell the tale.  Lest I face the consequences of interrupting, which like every other mistake I make would be atoned for painfully. 

He began to talk again and I needed no encouragement to listen.

"What I am about to perform now is a variation of the past layouts.  You'll need to come here," he announced. 

Not exactly a question but it does not matter, I would not have refused him anyway.

He abruptly stopped shuffling the cards and handed them to me, indicating with a forceful gesture I should do the same. Still confused and wondering what this would lead to, I carefully mixed the cards as thoroughly and as quickly (the last thing I needed was for my Yami to become impatient with me) as I knew how. 

"Choose the card from the top of the pile."

I did so and looked; to my surprise, Change of Heart appeared in my hand.

I gave both it and the rest of the cards back to him; he just smirked when he saw what it was.

"It seems to have chosen you to be its Keeper, I'd be wary if I were you. In a way this card can be quite the 'trickster' if not kept in check." He sneered as if at an old memory.

Okay, now I am terribly lost again. I thought it was Yami Yugi who always talked about the Heart of the Cards, never Bakura. The Dark Magician card always came when Yugi had need of it, is that what he is trying to say?

Bakura gave an annoyed sigh, "You should stop thinking so much Hikari, and it does not do you any good. You forget that all the cards have a soul and a base in the Shadow Realm. Whether they come when called is entirely up to the duelist. Some weaklings like the Pharaoh think they can get the cards' respect if they grovel, I prefer cards which can stand for themselves."

He finished reshuffling the deck while he was speaking, keeping the Change of Heart card out and face up, while he too picked up a card that lay on top. 

There seemed to be more than a hint of pride when he showed me the Man-Eater Bug without even glancing at it himself.

"These are our significators; they represent us and what we stand for in the Court of the Gods."

He placed each one on top of the other, mine beneath his but still visible. 

Then he paused for a moment as if in thought and reshuffled, relieving me of his intense blood red eyes as he closed them to concentrate on something I could not see.

Minutes passed by slowly but I was patient. I did not have any other say in the matter really but for this, I could wait.

Finally he pierced me again with his sharper than a knife edge gaze, seemingly to judge me fit for yet another unknown test to prove myself against, as he spread the cards out evenly on top of the table that had appeared before us earlier, in front of the other two. Once more intent on his work he began:

"This card covers us."

"This card crosses us."

"This crowns us."

"This is beneath us."

"This is behind us."

"This is before us."

"This is us." 

"This is our house."

"This represents our hopes and fears."

"This is what will come."

After saying each he would place a card to the outside, forming a semi-circle around the significators. I took a deep breath when he reached for the first even though I had no clue what was going on. 

He didn't seem to be perturbed in the least, in fact I could almost feel an eagerness radiating from him to begin.

The first was revealed. 

The Wall of Illusion.

Bakura frowned.

"This represents the current situation... something we're not seeing?" 

Apparently he saw something I did not, but that doesn't mean I didn't try. For a long moment I looked at it hard and still saw… absolutely nothing. 

He rolled his eyes at my inferiority but said nothing, which I am not sure whether to be thankful for.

The second card was flipped face up. The Skull Servant.

The frown grew even deeper as he murmured. "This indicates events in the near future… betrayal?"

The third revealed Offerings to the Doomed, "The best course of action and the results of ignoring opportunities that arise."

_Huh?_

Fourth was the trap card Time Seal, "To mark that which was, that which will be again."

Fifth foresaw "The events of the recent" with Toll.

Sixth, "That which is soon to pass," was World Suppression, never a good thing I am sure.

Next came a card that made Bakura even grimmer and he refused to divulge the so called hidden meaning behind it.

The card itself was Painful Choice.

I felt myself grow a few shades paler for no apparent reason.

The one after that turned out to be none other than 'Yami' and I figured it was well suited when Bakura explained it was the setting in which all things _past, present, and future_ would take place in.

Just two more cards remained. 

Why was I so nervous all of a sudden, or was that excitement? It was not as though these cards made a difference or actually held any answers. They were just cards after all, they could not possibly hold any secrets. Somewhere in the back of my mind though, a small voice disagreed and for once it was not Yami no Bakura.

The ninth card flipped revealed Last Will. Once more Yami did not say anything but I remembered this one to be our hopes and fears. I stayed silent contemplating this for awhile.

After a few minutes of being lost in thought, I realized that Bakura had yet to flip the last card. Closer inspection leads me to believe that maybe for once he was actually hesitant in doing so.

For the second time that night, he seemed to sense my gaze and resolutely exposed the remaining and final card.

I stared.

Then I looked a moment longer just to make sure what I thought I saw was real.

The Ultimate Offering card lay there ominously, taunting me. 

No matter how long or hard I looked it didn't go away.

"The result, the outcome..." he let the rest hang.

Silence rang out.

Then my Yami shrugged noncommittally and started rearranging the cards into order.

"What will to past, will come," he said quietly, simply, without a tinge of regret or sorrow in his voice.

I just starred at him.

The trademark glare returned.

I gulped but refused to turn away.

Finally, he grew disinterested, deciding I was not worth his time anymore (not that I ever was in the first place), and turned to leave taking the cards in hand with him.

It was then that I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life since wearing the Ring for the first time. I am still cursed for it and until this day, it haunts me.

"They're just cards you know." My voice was quiet, I was not even sure he heard me.

Then he stopped halfway to the door and his whole body seemed to stiffen in response.

"What did you say?" His own voice was raspy and I could see him visibly quivering in suppressed anger.

Still I plowed on, unaware of the potential danger a few ill spoken words could cause.

"They don't mean anything Yami, they're just cards."

I was lifted from my feet and thrown against the wall so hard and fast I did not even know what hit me, but through the dizziness and judging by the familiar small trail of blood flowing down my chin from my cut lip, I could make an accurate guess. 

I slid down to the ground, where the cards lay scattered among the floor.

The Tomb Robber slowly, painfully slowly, lowered himself to my level and looked me straight in the eye.

I flinched but looked down and said nothing, deciding to stay quiet and let him get it over with.

He grasped my hair in a painfully tight hold forcing me, however unwillingly, to meet his intense, slightly crazed gaze.

I could not tell all that was hidden but one emotion was familiar, from Duelist Kingdom.

It was a look of betrayal.

I drew in a breath of fear, he was so close, and his breathing I could feel on my face. 

He came forward closer still though, until our noses were almost touching, still holding me silent with just that one look.

"No, they're not my Hikari."

With that I blinked and he suddenly vanished. 

After a few seconds I started gasping for air, trying to refill lungs that had been emptied since he threw me down.

He had explained nothing.

The cards held no secrets to me, but Bakura does and always will.

They are dark secrets of which the world has never known.

Well, maybe only once before.

5,000 years ago.

*~*~*

I reached out carefully to lever myself up from against the wall when my hand touches a card. Bringing it into view face up I feel myself start to shake uncontrollably as the card itself drops from my numb fingers.

Invitation to a Dark Sleep.

The nightmares have only just begun.

I'm still afraid of the dark.

*~*~*

End of Chapter 2

*~*~*

Glossary (Egyptian):

Fellahin- peasants

Viziers- officials

*~*~*

Author's Notes:

I would like to thank those that reviewed for your kind words and help; I will probably take someone up on the offer of research.  Because of that, as well, I decided to post this next installment right away and I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the first! 

I kept the explanation of Bakura's reading vague on purpose; because I want the readers to predict on their own terms what they think will happen. I will be explaining each part of the Tarot reading in fuller detail during upcoming chapters, it was mostly for helping me foreshadow. It come from a mix of my own style but relies heavily on the more popular Celtic cross layout, considering they did not have one of those in Egypt I did not think it would go over very well if I used it directly. The book Bakura talked about is also very real; I will include a bibliography of all my sources when I reach the end of this fiction. Ryou's dream is entirely my own and will eventually continue and used as well as a means of looking back into the past for answers. All of the aforementioned pairs in the beginning of chapter one will have equal parts in the story line.

Final note I used the darkest cards that were available to me (which means from my own English Deck) to write the reading. I do not know for sure whether Ryou's deck actually contains those but I doubt it so please just use suspended disbelief for the time being. As for Yami Bakura, he does not as of yet have his own body but I plan to give him (and all the other Yamis) one in upcoming chapters and know just how I am going to do it too.

Thanks for reading!

~DruidessQueen

*~*~*


	3. Soul Recovery

In The Final Hour

Disclaimer:  It is a waste of time to state the obvious do you not agree?

Warning:  This story will contain Yaoi and Shounen-ai.  Pairings will include: Ryou/Bakura, Yami/Yugi, and Joey/Seto.  If you disagree with any of these I suggest you refrain from reading.  This story will be rated PG-13 for suggestive dialogue, course language, sexual situations, violence, etc.

*~*~*

Chapter 3: Soul Recovery

(((((((Yami Yugi's P.O.V.)))))))

Yugi calmly spreads out his cards on the carpeted floor of his room.  He was no doubt likely going to try to perfect his deck again.

This was the third time tonight.

I know my abiou however, and I know all too well that he only does this when something is troubling him.  When his grandfather's soul was captured, he used to do this in the castle room nearly fifteen times before he was satisfied.  He did the same thing at battle city, claiming he was just looking for flaws but I know better than that.

For Yugi those cards always release some tension for him, perhaps they provide him with reassurance he cannot get from anywhere else, even from me.

I watch his face light up for an instant as he comes across the Dark Magician, but it is fleeting and quickly replaced with a more serious expression.  I cannot help but wonder what he could be thinking, but I refrain from probing his mind.  With a sigh, he sets down the beloved card, and I decide to make my presence known.

I shift from my spot against the wall, I never could get used to this 'body.'  In the Shadow Realm at least I am somewhat solid but here I am just… nothing, not even air touches me; much less can I feel it.  However, I have moved beyond the longing to feel human flesh.  When Yugi 'touches' me is the closest I have ever been, but such things do not bother me.

I kneel down beside him and he gives me a quick grin in greeting before going back to deciphering new techniques he could use.  I know deep inside he wishes to be alone for a while to think, but he is always too polite to ask.  Usually I would respect his wishes but… something is decidedly odd about this night.

"Yugi," I start out quietly, I do hate to disturb him when he is like this, "there comes a point where you just have to trust in the deck you have." 

He looks up at me and sighs, he sounds miserable.

"I know Yami, and so do you.  We know that better than anyone do we not?"

"What do you mean by that Hikari?"

Suddenly his expression changes to one of frustration and he looks away, unwilling to meet my eyes.  Then just as suddenly it softens until his old self is made present, or at least his old exterior.

He still refuses to look at me.

"I do not know what I mean anymore…  I am just tired I guess," he chuckles wryly at some amusement he found in that.  I blink this is not like the Yugi I know at all at all, what could possibly have him this worried?

"Hikari…"

"I am going to bed now, good night Yami."  He announces loudly before hastening off to the bathroom to get ready.

I shake my head helplessly.  Whatever it is, it can wait until morning…

*~*~*

Yugi ran as fast as his legs would carry him, not even daring to look behind him or bother to glance in front of him; he knew what he would see.  

Thankfully, the one miracle of the night took place, the way stayed clear.  Faster and faster he went, his heart beating a mile a minute, breathing rate matching that, and the pounding in his eardrums reflected the pounding of his shoes on the pavement.  

Nearly out of air, he stopped suddenly when he came to a fork in the road.  After a brief moment of indecision he turned left and sped off once again.  He was not sure why he had choose to come this way, or even if he was able to form coherent thoughts at the second, but he did not have the time to think it through in any case.  

Only one thing registered in his mind and it was tinged with desperation.  _Where is everybody?  More importantly where is Yami?  Where is Yami? _

The last seemed to echo throughout his entire being, yet once that finished nothing else came and once again, he was greeted with silence. 

 His musings were cut short however as his numb mind finally registered two concepts: 1) he was exhausted and 2) those after him were closing the gap fast.  

In a last defiance, he turned into an abandoned alleyway and fell to his knees, gasping for breath and praying to any deity who would listen that "they" would not find him here; that "they" would just pass by.  

Still refusing to open his eyes lest he encounter his fears, he leaned back against the stone of the wall, panting heavily and trying to regain a semblance of control over his now quaking body.  His pulse was still faster than ever, he thought his heart was going to burst, but at least his breathing was returning to somewhat normal; he was no longer in danger of passing out anyhow.  

His eyes drooped down and he fought his body's untimely reaction, still shaking in fear.  _It must have been, gasp, __nearly five minutes by now, cough, _they___ have to be gone!  Even his mind voice was out of breath, he would not last two seconds if they came back!  _

Satisfied for moment at least that he was temporarily safe, Yugi looked down to his arm where one had slashed him with a knife.  No matter how tightly he held it the blood still flowed freely.

*~*~*

Yami watched from Yugi's room entryway as his Hikari seemed to be struggling with something or someone in his sleep.  Then he frowned deeper when he heard his Hikari calling out his name so frantically, he had to put a stop to this.

He straightened himself and walked over to the bedside, hesitating slightly, before placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders and shaking him vigorously.  Yugi still did not seem to be waking though and then suddenly started thrashing about, throwing blind punches in every direction.

It was then he spotted the line of red that was running down his aibou's arm.  Panic gripped him and he instead tried to use the connection between them to arouse his other half.

_/Yugi!/_

_//No… please…//_

_/YUGI!/_

The last cry he put all the power and force he had into and Yugi started awake with a jolt, breathing terribly hard.  Perspiration ran down his pale face and he keeled over his bloody arm.

"Let me see," Yami demanded and Yugi complied, still not looking up and meeting his other's eyes.

With the utmost care, he examined what appeared to be a knife wound, growling softly to himself and promising pain to whomever hurt his Hikari.  As soon as he touched the injury however, it disappeared.

Yugi looked up, startled at the alleviation of pain, but quickly looked away again.

"Arigatou," was his soft reply as he continued to look elsewhere.  

Yami on the other hand continued to stare directly at him, trying to decipher the thoughts behind the emotionless façade.  Yugi grimaced in the silence but said nothing and to Yami it was torture, worse than being killed all over again, that his other half did not tell him the truth of what was going on.

Finally, he could not take it anymore.  He firmly placed his hand under Yugi's chin and forced him to meet his eyes.  What he saw though was something he had never expected to see, there was a look of betrayal.

"Why were you not there?"  He questioned softly, accusingly, tears beginning to cascade down his face.  "Why do they keep attacking me like this?"  He fell forward into his Yami's arms and continued to sob dejectedly.  "Why were you not there?"

That thought kept repeating in his own mind as well, Yami did everything he could to comfort the boy, holding him, caressing his face and hair, just being there and providing his body warmth. 

What the in the world?

His eyes grew impossibly wide as realization slowly hit him.

He was breathing.

His heart was beating.

He could feel his own blood flowing.

He was alive!

Yugi's sharp intake of breath indicated he had just discovered this fact for himself. 

For a while all either of them could do was stare at each other.  At first Yugi whimpered and tried to back away, but at the look on Yami's face he then slowly, ever so slowly, drew nearer and placed a small palm against his Yami's cheek.  Yami himself closed his eyes, just enjoying the sensation of his smooth skin, something he had been denied for over five thousand years.

"You are alive," Yugi whispered wondrously, all traces of the nightmare forgotten in the moment.  Then he lurched forward and hugged his other self fiercely.  "You are here."

"Yes, yes I am here," Yami, replied just as contentedly and holding on to the boy just as tight.

They stayed like that for hours, with Yugi falling asleep in the arms of his other and having a peaceful sleep while Yami could not help but continuously ponder in fear…

How could he protect Yugi in his dreams?

Not being able to do so was _his worst nightmare._

*~*~*

Author's Note:

Another chapter done, I absolutely cannot believe it, I never used to come out with chapters this quickly before.  Thank you again for the reviews I have received so far!  As you can tell, they are very encouraging.  Next chapter I hope to explain a few more things so as not to confuse anyone too much, however most of my information was carelessly left at my father's house so it might take me a little longer to do research.  I know the general idea though so it will not be too long in coming.  I hope to see you there and please keep up the good work on your part and I will do mine!


End file.
